Another Side To The Story
by ToxicNeedles
Summary: This Is Axel's POV to my other story 'Defying The Rules'. It would make alot of sense if you read that story first. Rated M for Language and a tiny bit of a suggestive theme nothing big. Hope you enjoy -


Another Side To The Story  
Defying The Rules ((Addition))  
A/N: This Is what happened from Axel's point of view. Based around the same time as my previous story 'Defying The Rules' took place. Sorry if this isn't as good. I got a tiny bit lazy during the end. I hope it's still good. It would make great sense if you read 'Defying The Rules' first and than read this one. Please Enjoy -

* * *

"Axel Axel AXEL!" She screamed at running up to me.

"What do you want, Larxene?" I was feeling entirely stressed. Over the past couple of days, things have not been going so pleasantly. With the coming of the old Organization members and the recent discoveries, things have been out of hand. Riku had managed to use Diz's computer in Twilight Town to create an alternate World That Never Was. That was the one we faded away to. Along with all the other Seven Hundred and thirty-six members. Yeah, I didn't even know that many of us were ever around. Most of them were old bags but it just goes to show the Organization has been around for a while. 

Riku said Diz made alternate worlds for all the worlds. I didn't really listen to anything else he said. It was just a bunch of shit I can't understand anyways. More or less, he made a portal to take back some of the Organization members who swore they only wanted peace. When I say 'some' I mean only eight of us came back. The rest were the ones who wanted domination or some pathetic shit like that. Surprisingly enough, he let Larxene and Zexion back. Larxene whined about how she didn't want to be Marluxia's entertainment slave. I think she enjoyed it though. She still goes back to see him!

"Whats our pretty little red head doing tonight? Hmmmm?" Larxene asked me, dragging her index finger across my robes. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked outside and leaned against the wall. I looked up and saw Riku sitting on the clock tower. He was gazing off at nothing again. Thinking like always. I watched him rise to his feet and jump top to the bottom of the clock tower. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked back at me. I guess he didn't feel like talking to anyone cause he just formed his portal and left.

I heard running foot steps. Here comes Larxene. She slammed her shoulder into the wall in front of me, leaning against it. She made it appoint to be in my view of anything. "Axel, in all seriousness, can we really feel emotions? I mean, we remember what it's like right? Well I feel like I still feel them! But Xemnas always said we don't feel a thing. It's all fake! We have hearts! People can't live without them! Even though we're nobodies we're still people! We're living!" Larxene was practically screaming in my face. She did have a point. It made perfect sense. She was actually pretty smart aside from being a slut for pain.

"Xemnas lied to us. Your exactly right, Larxene. We have hearts. We feel emotions. Even if we're wrong, It feels like we're right, right? Our heartless didn't have the heart. They can't have hearts. So we must have hearts. That means we feel something," I can't believe I'm having this type of conversation with her. Usually this is something me and Roxas would talk about. "Roxas..." I whimpered. Larxene took a few steps back. I looked at her as she stared at me in amazement. "What?" I asked getting loud with her.�A furious look appeared on her face.

"Don't what me! You just called me Roxas! Or your thinking about him again!" Larxene screamed at me.

"Yes! I think about him all the time! What do you expect! He was my best friend! That little punk, SORA!" I shouted at her like it was her fault, "Took him away! It's his fault!" I finished. I noticed I had yelled at her for no reason. Larxene pointed over my shoulder to something behind me. I looked behind me and there stood Zexion. His arms folded and his arms crossed.

"So you want Roxas back, huh?" He asked approaching us both. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure if that was such a wise idea. After all It could be some kind of scheme of his own to get back at me for disposing of him. "Don't answer then. I can tell you do. I have an Idea. If you want my idea say it, and I'll tell you what to do," He stated looking at my emotionless. If anybody here was a true nobody, it was him. He walked around looking emotionless twenty-four-seven. I opened my mouth and he cut me off. "But I won't help you," I nodded. I want his Idea. I want Roxas back. Whether Roxas loves Namine or not, I just want my friend back. "It seems like your not the only one missing someone. Riku will be back here any minute. From what I just saw, he'll be having some company. I know the girl wants Riku and I sense shes to the point were she'll do just about anything to be with him. Riku knows he must stay here. We'll wait for the girl to come here and beg to be with Riku. We'll make her a nobody and get Namine from her once again. We'll capture Sora for good this time. We'll put him in a pod and extract Roxas," Zexion said all that, without emotion. Amazing. Zexion walked back into the building. Larxene smirked at me.

"I think this could actually work!" Larxene said. I nodded and looked over at the front of the clock tower. A dark portal formed and out emerged Riku and Kairi. "Right on time. Looks like Zexion was right," Larxene added looking over at the two. Riku looked at me and Larxene. We just smirked back at him. He looked away and teleported them to the top of the clock tower. When Riku and Kairi were talking, Larxene and I took it upon ourselves to sit out of view and wait for the two to leave back to the island.

They've been sitting there for hours. I wish they would just get up and leave already! I'm getting bored. I can't hear anything and Larxene is beginning to fall asleep on the pavement. I watched Riku rise to his feet and extend his hand to Kairi. She accepted it and rose to hers as well. He formed his portal and they disappeared through it. I gave Larxene a nudge. She stirred and ignored it. "Larxene!" I raised my voice and shoved her. She jumped and was on her feet in the matter of seconds. I looked up at her as she slowly looked down at me. I didn't say a word to her. I formed a portal to Destiny Islands and watched from afar. We stayed invisible so neither Sora or Kairi could see us. Riku could see us but from where we were standing it was not possible.

Larxene and I were not listening but took notice to Kairi's tears. They were talking to soft for us to hear. But the one thing we did hear was 'I love you! Don't leave me!'. Riku was just about to leave when Kairi screamed it at him. It was loud enough for even the brat below hiding in the bushes to hear. Instantly I watched as Sora darted from bushes toward Riku and Kairi. The rain poured down upon all of us. I wondered if Sora was stupid enough to hit Riku. He ran through the water to the ladder that led to the Island. Riku's back was toward Sora. I watched as Sora smashed Riku in the head with his keyblade. Riku fell to the ground in instant defeat. Kairi began to cry viciously. She was screaming at Sora. Me and Larxene instantly became visible and appeared in front of Sora. She stabbed him with her knife in the shoulder. He became quickly immobilized. Larxene carried the brat while I dragged Riku. For being a good looking guy he was pretty fucking heavy.

At this point, I had forgotten that we needed Kairi. That is until she latched onto my coated preventing me from leaving into my portal. "Hey you! Please! I want to be with Riku!" Kairi pleaded. I know we need her but lets get one thing straight! I am not 'Hey you!'.

"The names' Axel. A-X-E-L! Got it Memorized?" I shot at her sarcastically. She nodded and neared me. I turned away from her and we exited to The World That Never Was. We appeared in front of several Pods. Larxene shoved Sora into one, removed her knife from his shoulder, and shut the pod. I left Larxene to do the dirty work and walked to the guest room. Riku's room was off limits to everyone. Kairi followed me all the way there. Not saying a word. I set Riku down in�the bed and left for the door.

"Axel, wait," She said. I stopped at the door and watched her walk over to the bed. She knelt down beside him and watched him. She removed his coat and put it on herself. She covered him up, kissed his cheek, then rejoined my side. "I want to join the organization," She said in a whisper. I could hear the emotion in her voice. She was going to cry. I huffed and started to walk again.

"What do you know? You don't know anything! Just cause you were great bait doesn't mean your a great Organization member," I said. We continued our walk back to the pod room.

"What do you mean? You don't even have a heart! What do you know about great!" Kairi snapped at me. I instantly turned to her, summoning my chakrams.

"That has nothing to do with it!" I shouted at her. She crossed her arms and looked up at me. My Chakrams wanted to cut something. I was getting too impatient for this shit. I let them disappear and calmed myself. I started walking again and spotted Vexen. "Vexen, Here ya go!" I pushed Kairi over to him. "Make her a Nobody," Vexen looked at me wide eyed. I could tell he was going to oppose my idea. "She wants it. Just make her a nobody and give Namine to Larxene," I said simply. I walked away before he had a chance to say anything. I walked to my room and laid in my bed. A long needed and awaited sleep.

Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xaldin, Xigbar, Demyx, and me. We're the only ones back in the original World That Never Was. I sat up and held my head in my hands. Xaldin entered my room. He threw something on my floor that fell with a thump. I looked up slowly to see how angry he was. His right arm was dripping blood. A knife was in his upper arm. He pulled the knife out with a grunt and threw it to the floor. He turned and slammed the door behind him. I looked on the floor and there was Larxene, face down on my floor. She looked up and me and glared. I shook my head and laid back down. My back to her. "What the hell is his problem?" She screamed in aggravation. Maybe it has something to do with you stabbing him? I don't know, just a thought!

"Seriously. Why would he bring you in here? It's not like I want you," I said sarcastically. Larxene gets extremely mad when no one wants her. She feels the tendency to make someone want her. I'm surprised she hasn't went back to Marluxia yet. She huffed and moved. I could hear her moving across my floor. She climbed up the side of the bed and grabbed my wrist. I pulled away from her. She kept a grip on my wrist which pulled her on top of me. She moved her other arm in front of my groin to stop her face from hitting the bed. She looked at me with an evil smile. She maneuvered herself so she fell in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at me. I made a great attempt not to touch her.

"Whats wrong Axel? Everything is going great!" Larxene scooted her body closer to mine. She kept her eyes on me. Didn't she have shit to do? When her body was fully pressed against mine she stopped moving. I ignored her still. I kept my mind on other things. She pushed her leg between mine. She made it fully known that she was there. She did her best to make me want her. An image of Roxas�fell into my head. I instantly pushed her away from me and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said. She just stared up at me. She sat up and leaned on her hand to hold her head up. I rolled my eyes and left her there. I walked down to the pod room. There sat Namine and Kairi together. Namine was drawing in her book and Kairi was sitting on the floor beside her, holding her legs pressed into her stomach. She was still wearing Riku's robe. She had the hood on. I walked over and stood in front of them both.

"How are things going Namine?" I asked. Both of the girls looked up at me. Namine smiled.

"Good. It should be done soon. Why am I doing this again? I thought Roxas and I were supposed to stay inside Sora and Kairi," Namine said in her usual soft voice.

"Well, Not this time. Your out for good. It's a long story I'm sure you and Kairi can talk about," I said. Kairi was still looking at me. The over sized hood fell off her head. The light pointed out a slight Maroon�tint to her eyes. I left back to my room. The halls were empty. Everyone was down stairs sparing. By the time I reached my room, Larxene was gone. I laid back down, going back to sleep. I was awaiting Namine's Finish.

I awoke once again. I sat up and looked over by the door. There stood�two the figures I wanted to see. Namine and Kairi.�A failed attempt to smile, with that I rose to my feet. "Alright Kairi, let's go see if Riku is up yet," I said. I led the way down the corridors to the guest room. Larxene managed to join up with us as we walked. We reached the room and I paused. "Wait out here," I instructed Kairi and Namine.

Larxene and I walked into the room and saw Riku sitting up right. "I see your finally up!" Larxene shouted at him and laughed. "You need to watch yourself with that keyblade wielder. He got you pretty good. If you want my advice, you shouldn't have gave her back," Larxene finished. I could tell Riku was thinking again. "You know, Me and Axel here think we have a plan. We're going to capture Sora and put him back to sleep! That way Axel gets his Roxas and you can have your Kairi!" Larxene yelled some more. Riku shook his head at us. "Just lay off. We all know, Sora and Kairi are meant to be together. You guys are beginning to sound like Zexion. You know what happened to him. He faded away!" Riku raised his voice at us. "It's not right to take Kairi away from him even if he did hit me over the head with his keyblade, or she doesn't want to be with him. It's not my choice to decide," Riku laid back down and pulled the covers over him. I knew I should have waited for him to wake up. Riku's gonna be so pissed at me.

"She already decided, Riku. Don't hate me for this shit but it was totally her choice," I said. I with drew a couple feet. I might want to think about dodging all objects that may come flying at me. Riku looked at me oddly as if he didn't understand what I meant. Kairi took that as her key to enter the room. Riku sat up in the bed. A pleased look�danced across his face. Kairi tackled him, hugging him tight.

"Axel what did you do!" He screamed at me.

"Shes a Nobody now. That means Namine has returned. Shes going to destroy Sora and bring back Roxas to me. Now that Marluxia or Saix aren't around, she has no problem with doing it. She's not going to be molested. I just wanted Roxas back Riku," I explained giving a slight laugh.

"So how long till Roxas is back? I think you had some help with this scheme of yours. Your not one to 'scheme' things you just do them." Riku stated.

"I didn't come up with the scheme. Zexion did! But It's already in progress. We have Kairi and Sora. Namine is already getting Roxas out. So I'll get my best friend back with in a hour or so. She's been at it for days now," I admitting laughing some more. I took a seat in a chair across from the bed.

"Days! How long have I been out?" Riku sounded surprised.  
"About two days. Just so you know, your little sleeping beauty wanted to in the organization. She said something about wanting to be with you and this was the only way. Zexion just happened to be talkin' to me when she was sayin' all this, and he came up with the scheme," I lied. I didn't want to tell him the exact truth. We'll save that for another time. If I told him we'd been planing this before then, he might be a little more pissed off then expected. Kairi stirred a bit in his arms. He rubbed her arms to sooth her.

"Out of all the things you've done to screw everything up, This is the best thing you'll ever do for me in my book. You even get personal gain. Roxas gets his Namine. I get Kairi, Finally! And you get your best friend back," Riku sounded happy. No more emotionless Riku. He actually had a sound of happiness in his voice.�I watched Riku kiss Kairi on the forehead. He started staring out the window. I looked around and noticed Larxene had disappeared. I stood up and exited the room. I traveled the long corridor back to my room.


End file.
